This Turkey Is Stuffed
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: A long long long awaited follow up in my holiday series. Read from A Merry SVU Christmas thru to Father's Day and The Great Pudding Pop Search to catch up to where we are now.


I know, I know, it's been a small lifetime….literally….since I last wrote anything. My last holiday series update was Father's Day and well, I fully intend to one day fill in the blanks between then and now. I'm just not doing it today.

This obviously takes place at Thanksgiving. Incase you've forgotten, this takes into account Elliot being divorced, but Simon and any/everything related to Eli never happened.

Admittedly, this is not some of my best work, with the same token I'd still really appreciate any/all reviews you guys can throw my way.

Oh, and to all my fellow Americans….HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **About all I own related to SVU is my DVD sets, trust me, if I owned more you wouldn't have waited so long for this.

**Olivia's POV**

"Livvie, baby it's time to get up."

"Go away!" I mumble back.

"Alex and Fin will be here in half an hour." Elliot whispers in my ear.

With much protest I crack open my eyes. What the hell, it's not even light out.

"El, it's dark out, what time is it?" I ask.

"A couple of minutes after 6." He replies.

Someone remind me again why I had the brilliant idea to get up this early for breakfast before the parade. Just then, almost as if in response to my silent question, I feel a kick near my belly button.

"Looks like someone else wants you awake too Mommy." Elliot says, having felt the action too with his hand.

Reluctantly I climb out of bed and walk to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once I'm all clean and refreshed I towel dry my hair a bit and head back to the bedroom to get dressed. Elliot's already laid out clothes for me to wear and seeing the shirt he's picked I let out a laugh.

"Should I be offended here El?" I look up at him and ask.

"I thought it was cute."

Soon I'm slipping on my panties, bra, maternity jeans, and finally the brown long sleeved maternity shirt with orange lettering exclaiming 'This Turkey is Stuffed'.

Just as Elliot's finishing drying my hair for me with the hair dryer, yes I'm lazy, the doorbell rings. I'm sure it's not the first time though since the dryer is sort of loud. I waddle myself over to the door and let Alex and Fin in the house.

"Cute shirt Sis." Alex tells me as she pulls me into a hug.

"One guess who picked it out." I say with a smirk.

"It's cute. You are pretty…umm…'stuffed' there though Liv. Are you sure there's just one baby in there?" Alex asks.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely sure. Liv's had something like 10 ultrasounds in the last six months just to make sure of that." Elliot adds in response.

"We should get going though. Otherwise we'll never get a spot after breakfast." I tell them as I reach for my coat.

The four of us go to the driveway and get in Fin's car to drive to Manhattan for breakfast. Once he's parked at the station's parking garage we walk across the street to the diner.

"Case and Chester meeting us?" Fin asks.

"Unless they slept in they are." I reply.

The four of us walk in the diner and see that Casey and Chester have in fact managed to crawl out of bed and meet us for breakfast. Almost as soon as I get my coat unzipped Casey notices my shirt.

"I see you still are letting Elliot pick out your clothes." She says chuckling.

Managing to laugh along I pull out one of the chairs at the table and sit down. Almost immediately our waitress comes over with six menus. Nothing screams 'new girl' more than bringing _us _menus. Elliot just tells the girl that we all know what we'd like.

"I'll have the bacon and cheese omelet, two pancakes, home fries, Italian bread toast, orange juice, and a cup of decaf." I order, blushing.

Alex and Casey order scrambled egg whites with a side of fruit, the three guys all order up French toast and home fries. Looks like I win the award for most food ordered. Again. You've gotta love pregnancy.

"Little Alex is hungry, huh?"

"We told you Al, we don't know it's a girl."

"First of all Liv, look at who you're dealing with. I still say it's a fluke El has a son to begin with. Second, you could name a boy Alexander." She replies.

"I still vote for Casey either way." Case chimes in.

"Seriously, have you two even come up with names yet?" Chester asks.

"We've discussed ones we like." Elliot tells him. "While we like both Alexandra and Casey they aren't on our list for obvious confusion issue reasons."

Amid our discussion of names our waitress comes back over with our food and drinks. Things at the table get quiet as everyone sits there eating their breakfasts.

Once everyone has finished we pay the bill and leave the diner to head down to the parade.

"What's with this freezing cold weather?" Casey asks through chattering teeth.

"No clue, but I'm definitely ready for Summer." Alex responds.

We get settled along the parade route and just get ready to watch.

"So is this going to become tradition too like St. Patrick's Day?" Chester asks.

"Sure." Fin says.

Just then the parade reaches us and starts making its way past us. What seems like forever later Santa and Mrs. Claus are cruising by us and the parade is over.

"I need a nap." I declare yawning.

I manage to drag myself back to the station's parking garage with everyone else before we say our goodbyes to Chester and Casey, promising to see them tonight for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Alright, we'll see you two at Dad's." Fin says as we get out of his car finally back in Queens at the house.

The two of us let ourselves in the house and I immediately head for our bedroom.

"Not so fast, I'm coming too." Elliot calls out as he's locking the front door.

Crossing the threshold of our bedroom I begin stripping my clothes off before climbing into bed. Moments later Elliot's done the same and is now spooning with me, wrapping his hands around our little one.

"Livvie?"

"Hmm?"

He turns my head so I'm as close to looking him eye to eye as I can get in this position.

"I love you baby, so much." He whispers.

"I love you too, El." I whisper back.

With him gentling stroking my belly I drift off to sleep. I am so tired I never notice Elliot crawl out of bed twenty minutes before I wake up a few hours later.

"Olivia…" Elliot calls across the room to me.

Hearing Daddy's voice, our little one starts kicking up a storm again and that's what wakes me up.

"El, your child is looking for you."

As soon as I say that he's over at my side with his head now down to my belly whispering.

"Hey there Little One. Did you wake your mommy up? Good thing too, she needs to come with me so we can get ready to go see your aunts and uncles, Grandpa Don, Grandma Liz, and your brother and sisters. We all love you so much, Little One." He tells the baby before kissing my belly.

When he's finished I crawl out of bed and start towards the bathroom.

"You coming with?" I ask over my shoulder. "After all, you did break rule number one this morning." I smirk.

"Oh I'm coming alright and you'd better believe you are too."

We get in the bathroom and as I'm starting the water he's already starting his assault on me.

"Down boy. At least let me get in the shower first." I chuckle.

"Livvie, you know you drive me crazy just watching you stand there all naked and pregnant."

We step in the shower and he reaches down to start teasing my clit almost immediately.

"Mmm…El. I need you in me now."

"I'm not entirely sure how that's going to work Livvie." He replies, trying to figure out the logistics of this, all the while never letting up his ministrations.

"Well figure it out."

He finally has the thought to do this from behind, that way my big ole belly isn't in the way.

"You know I'm never going to last." He moans. "I never do in this position. Besides, it's been too long."

He continues thrusting in and out as slowly as he can, hoping to draw things out.

"Two days is too long for you I know. Now, harder El!"

He should know he'll have to give in sooner or later here so it might as well be now. Of course he's being stubborn though.

"Come on El. You know you want it just as much as I do." I whisper.

That's all the challenge he needs though and he's now thrusting harder and faster.

"Mmm…that's it El. I'm so close."

Within seconds he's spilling his seed in me which pulls me over the edge.

After we've both had time to calm back down and get cleaned up we get out of the shower.

"Get dried off and ready to get dressed then check the closet, I left something for you." Elliot tells me before kissing me and leaving the room.

I do as he says, drying my body and hair, fixing my hair, and then finally doing my makeup. Once I'm done I go to see what's in the closet. Opening the doors I see a cranberry coloured dress hanging there with a sign on it.

**Livvie – **

** Wear this along with the shoes on the floor in the bag. **

**El **

I slip on a matching cranberry coloured bra and thong panties, followed by panty hose and the dress and shoes. Elliot walks back in the room just then.

"Gorgeous!" He exclaims.

Elliot then reaches behind me and grabs a box off of our dresser and hands it to me.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby."

"El, I umm…I didn't know Thanksgiving was a gift giving holiday. I'm sorry." I blush.

"It's not. I just want you to have this." He says.

I open the box and inside is a silver frame with a photo of me, him, and the kids in it.

"Thank you, it's a beautiful picture, I forgot we had them done." I tell him as I pull him into a hug and kiss him.

"You're welcome. I know just where to put it too."

Elliot leaves the bedroom and starts down the hall. Of course, I go follow. Right to Maureen's room I follow him.

"El, no offense but I don't want my picture in Mo's room."

"Close your eyes."

I do as he says again and he takes my hand in his. I hear him open the door and then he leads me in the room.

"Okay, open your eyes."

As I open my eyes I'm blown away by what I see. This is no longer Maureen's bedroom. Instead Elliot has converted it into Little One's nursery.

"When?" I manage to get out.

"Mostly on the weekends when you were out with the girls. The kids helped some too when we were both working." He explains.

"So they know that we know, huh?"

"Don't worry, they were sworn to secrecy."

We had wanted the baby's sex to be a total surprise to begin with. Even to us. Then we just couldn't take it and found out. The goal then became to just surprise everyone else. Apparently now the kids know too.

Just then I glance at the one wall, and above the crib in beautifully painted wooden letters is the name we've chosen for Little One. Suddenly a tear falls from my eye. Seeing that just makes it all more real that in a little over two months our baby will truly be here. This really is their room.

"We should get going." Elliot whispers, breaking my trance as I stare at the wall still.

"I know. Everyone will be waiting." I agree.

The two of us walk out of the baby's room and grab coats to leave for Don's house for Thanksgiving dinner. As soon as we get there and walk in I'm being crowded over by all the girls.

"Hi Little One, it's your Grandma Liz. Happy Thanksgiving Sweetheart!" Liz tells my belly bump.

"Are you ladies all harassing my grandson over here?" Don ask as he walks over to me.

"Happy Thanksgiving Dad." I say to him as I give him a hug.

"No, we're just talking to your granddaughter here" Liz tells him.

"Liv, just tell us you know so the fighting can stop." Kathy adds.

"Nope." El says as he squeezes past us to go see Rob and Dickie.

After a bit longer of people talking to my child and arguing over the sex of said baby Don calls us to the table.

As we all sit down to eat and the food is passed around we start talking about what we're thankful for. So far Elliot's girls have taken their turns and the general consensus is that they're thankful for the fact that their mom and dad get along so well after the divorce and for the fact they're becoming big sisters again. Then it's Dickie's turn.

"I'm most thankful for having such a large, loving, close family. We may not all be related by blood, but we are all family. I'm also thankful for Grandpa Don inviting us all over today, for my dad, and for my two moms." He proclaims, shooting a huge smile my way.

Just as I'm about to start crying over his loving declaration he adds on, making me laugh.

"Oh, and I'm thankful for my new sister. Or is it my new brother?" He shoots me a discreet wink, letting me know the secret's safe.

"You know something." Chester accuses.

"Sure do." He teases. "I know it's one baby and either a boy or a girl."

I gotta love that boy.

We finish dinner and have some dessert. Once the meal is done we all settle down in the living room just hanging out for the next couple of hours.

A couple of hours pass and at 9:30 Elliot and I head home from the night, taking all four kids with us and finally leaving Don and Liz to themselves for the night.

When we get home everyone goes to their rooms to watch some TV before bed. Maureen going to the room she'll now share with Kathleen.

Even though we took a long nap earlier it's not too long before Elliot and I are both drifting to sleep. The end of the best Thanksgiving of my life, so far, coming to a close.


End file.
